


Art For: Of Angels and Angles by Sarah K

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for CI5 Box of Tricks, The Professionals Big Bang, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For: Of Angels and Angles by Sarah K

**Author's Note:**

> Co-artist: Ankaree

[](http://sc-fossil.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/129636)


End file.
